Talk:Indominus rex
Name It is true that we do not know the name of this creature. However, I think we should not call it "Genetic Dinosaur". The whole name makes no sense. Can't we just call it "Hybrid". there is only 1 hybrid in the film universe, so people will know what it means. BastionMonk (talk) 16:47, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :I guess I'm not the only one who thought the article needed a better name. I was thinking about renaming it to "Unnamed Genetic Hybrid". --The Collector 21:03, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be called Diabolus rex? Rex Fan 684 (talk) 19:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No. Diabolus rex is not the official name of the hybrid and is merely a fan nick-name. --The Collector 00:45, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::The name "Diabolus rex" came from a Sci-Fied article that held details from an anynomous person who claimed that they had inside information. The term "D-rex" was later corraborated by a leaked image from the "D-rex Paddock" set that labeled the set as "D-rex Hyd. Shack #4". Presumably, this translates to "Diabolus-rex Hybrid Shack" and the #4 referencing the set piece for the set constructors. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 19:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::True, true. But according to early leaked info Simon Masrani's name would be Rash Patel. Therefore, I ceased to trust any name that was not officially confirmed. However, if most of you think these leaked pictures are enough evidence, we should change the name to D. rex. BastionMonk (talk) 21:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Everything I've heard points to the animal being called D. rex, so personally, that's what I would go with. Rex Fan 684 (talk) 21:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) According to SciFied the name of the Hybrid is Indominus rex (see here). "The following product listing confirms the name change is legitimate and also shows off some names of some upcoming Jurassic World toys to hit shelves later on this year." Shall we change the name? BastionMonk (talk) 10:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) What we know The thing is about 40 feet long, like Tyrannosaurus from the third film long, and from what we can tell from the trailer has Velociraptor claws. Conclusion? I humbly submit this. If I was trying to create a badass dinosaur hybrid, this is pretty much the direction I'd go. Oops forgot to sign my name.Brandon Storm9 (talk) 02:15, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Actually, if the LEGO leaks are real, its going to look different. I have my doubts as they look like a bunch of modified figures from LEGO's previous Dino theme. Especially the Ceolophysis that is not confirmed for JW, but it did appear in the Dino theme I've mentioned before. If they're the real deal, then I feel that D. rex, while still cool, is a bit underwhelming than we actually thought. --The Collector 01:19, November 28, 2014 (UTC) 40 feet tall is NOT the dinosaur's height, but the paddock's. I assume that the dinosaur will in normal T. rex size. --rizkirafu ::Owen described the hybrid as "Almost 40 feet high." So this means that its height is at least 12 meters or more. --The Collector 22:39, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::No, it's the wall, the dialogue is "Almost 40 feet high, is she really climbed out?" (correct me if I wrong about the dialgue). The paddock should be bigger if the creature is in that size. --rizkirafu December 10, 2014 This could Work! A Genetic Dinosaur crossbreed with T-rex, Raptor, Cuttlefish and Death Adder Snake. Not even put into the park yet, secretly made outside the theme park. Escapes, putting the park into chaos. It will work! This is a prime example of what happens when humans mess around with nature. We think that we can just do what we wish, but nature is a power that cannot be messed with and this was proven fatally. Hoskins arranged for this thing to be released to test the raptors as a military weapon, thinking that it could be easily subdued, but dozens of people died which proves that when you combine so many deadly traits into one thing, nature ay just bite back. Silhouette Image It is unknown if the shadow image is of the new Hybrid. In fact, regarding what we know about the film, it's likely the shadow of the Spinosaurus skeleton that's on the Main Street. Regardless, it doesn't match at all the shape of what we know the Hybrid is to look like, as leaked images as well as the leaked Lego figure show an animal with a much more Carcharodontosaurian skull shape: Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 19:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :I see. Somehow, I remembered that this shadow was supposed to be from the hybrid. Most have been the speculation at the time. Thank you soo much for pointing it out! BastionMonk (talk) 21:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Full Indominus Rex's picture leaked When I visited a Jurassic Park fanpage in facebook, the admin posted some leaked dinosaur pictures including our new monster. You can see that the creature seems walk in four... --Rizkirafu (talk) 01:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Lucky find you have there. I think its posture is much like Iguanodon, being able to both go into a quadrupedal and bipedal stances because the JW trailer clearly shows it running bipedally. --The Collector 03:05, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, the arms are longer than I expected... and I didn't see any T. rex or raptor parts on her. She is more like an allosaur than T. rex/raptor hybrid.--Rizkirafu (talk) 07:53, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::It's most likely she inherited the raptor's intelligence rather than appearance. Am I the only who sees some form of proto-feathers on the hybrid's arms?--The Collector 20:31, January 15, 2015 (UTC) New trailers http://www.aintitcool.com/node/70902 New trailer reveals that when they attempted to make Indominus rex, they succeeded in creating a sibling pair. But one then ate the other one. They wanted an "exciting" attraction and that's exactly what they got: they bred it for needless hyper-aggression. It doesn't even kill because it is hungry or threatened; once its loose it attacks herbivores but leaves their uneaten corpses - killing just to kill. Also the running theory going around is that "it can think" - or at least extremely high intelligence. Theory is that it actually cannot climb out of its enclosure, but it left a lot of scratch marks to trick the staff into assuming she did (like in the first movie when the kids leave one panel open in the kitchen to distract the raptors when they're really in another cabinet). Then it's a simple matter of using its natural camouflage.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Lego lengths Who's the idiot who put 17m high and 27m long in the description ??? He hasn't seen that this is not the size of the actual animal but the toy in the source he used ? Look at the other dinos toys, their size is also different than the official well-known listing. The worst is that the description of the Indominus toy depicts the actual animal at 43feet long and 18feet high, but the utter idiot in question certainly missed it. I'm disappointed, I thought the JP wikia was filled by reliable people. 04:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Tehd :Thanks for notifying me. I've changed it. BastionMonk (talk) 08:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Is Indominus Rex as big as Godzilla? Actually, I think the reason why the toy depicts it at 13 meters long and 5.5 meters long is because it keeps growing, we don't know how much it got because it never existed! ---- Indominus death Where is the source that states I. rex' death at the hands of Mosasaurus, Rexy, and Blue? --The Collector 21:10, June 10, 2015 (UTC) : From the movie itself.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:01, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Other Indominus Parts (Official) I can't edit it on there, so someone do it, Jack Horner revealed in an interview (http://www.wired.com/2015/06/jack-horner-making-indominus-rex/ ) that Indy (my name for her) is in fact part Therizinosaurus. PipProductionCo (talk) 21:45, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, some tree frogs in the Phyllomedusa genus can thermoregulate, AND they have opposable thumbs. Indimimus was a real not hybrid dinosaur meaning Indian rhino mimic :Can someone confirm that Indominus could run 35mph? I want to say it was stated in the film, but my memory's a bit foggy. --The Collector 21:50, June 15, 2015 (UTC) The sibling The article currently states the following: "The Indominus that was placed there became deranged from having no social interaction with other members of her species and not enough space in her paddock.9 Noticing this, her creators decided to make a sibling for her just in case she died. However, this sibling was later cannibalized by the first inhabitant of the paddock.". This is wrong about the sibling as it implies it was created after the creation of the first. Both were created at the same time as evident by the initial introductory scene showing the two eggs hatching. -- 14:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Her other name? Does anyone recall what Claire called it whenever Owen snickered at its official name? And then Claire said it was because could pronounce the more scientific name? Because I Googled like crazy and no source had an answer of what they called the Rex before deciding on Indominus. Squall L. (talk) 11:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Squall L. :Archaeornithomimus? --The Collector 22:24, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Archaeornithomimus is the name of another dinosaur. There is no other name for the Indominus rex. Logo8th (talk) 22:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think the user was referring to the joke made outside of the paddock about Archaeornithomimus. --The Collector 23:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Archaeornithomimus is the name of another dinosaur, but that is what Claire said it was gonna be called.Shai.alaloof (talk) 10:31, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Powers something went wrong with this paragrphs Powers She was given the powers from each of genetic choices such as her high intellect from the velociraptor but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage herself, and powerful scenes. She had shown her strength in the film, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush the gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Ankylosauruses. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. However, her strength is no match against the giant Mosasaurs, who is able to grab the Indominus by the neck and easily drag her down to the depths of the lagoon. She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of her cage. Not only did she possessed great speed, she also had amazing acrobatic skills as she had great gripping clawed hands, able to use her tail whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. Her intelligence was super high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans. As she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin, the I. Rex use the pterosaurs to attack the helicopter. She was even able to command the trained velociraptors to make them on her side to attack the humans as she was the alpha for having the velociraptor DNA. She has a great durable body to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, the velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She did not show too much pain as she shows off her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or long distances to chase her prey. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked, the Indominus screeches in pain as she gets dragged to her watery death. Having the special power of camouflage to be able to blend in her surroundings that was very powerful to hide from trackers as even shown to turn colors from the DNA of cuttlefish. She was also given the DNA tree dart frog, which allowed her to suppress her heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Dragodino123 (talk) 04:18, July 12, 2015 (UTC) no one is reading this seriously FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:41, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Spelling and grammar mistakes Good lord there are so many mistakes on this page, but I am unable to correct them because SOMEONE locked this page. Can you people get on it? :It is unlocked now. Please, correct what you think is wrong. BastionMonk (talk) 21:08, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :do u mind checking the powers Is the Indominus Rex three different animal species or is just a reptile Is the Indominus Rex a Reptile, Amphibian, and a Mollusk or is just a Reptile? A Cuttlefish is a Mollusk not a fish, despite its name.-- 11:26, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Indominus is basically a dinosaur Frankenstein. --ZanyDragon(talk) 23:58, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Intelligence Is there an official source stating that Indominus' intelligence is derived from raptors, or is the article author assuming? Because cuttlefish are incredibly intelligent. No disrespect to raptors, but I find it very hard to believe raptors are even in cuttlefish's league. Cuttlefish, cephalopod in general actually, are some of the smartest animals on the planet even today. If a cuttlefish's mind was put in a much larger body and brain size, like Indominus', it could well be ≥ human intelligence. Apologies if I screw this format up BTW, my first time using a talk page on a wikia. 20:45, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :It has Raptor DNA, so it's possible its intelligence derived from Velociraptors.--Rizkirafu (talk) 04:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Cuttlefish could very well have contributed to its intelligence, but I think most of it is raptor as Dr. Grant mentioned that Velociraptor was "smarter than dolphins and chimps" in and the raptors from that same movie knew how to set traps just lie the Indominus did. --The Collector 04:13, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Appearance and Appetite I noticed the I. Rex has many of things of the dinosaurs, the ones its a hybrid from, it has horns from a Carnotaurus, cannibalism from a Majungasaurus, its jaw, from a Rugops and its arms are from a Therizinosaurus. The word "Indominus" is not real Latin Shouldn't we note that Indominus is a completely made-up word that is a seriously incorrect Latin construct? This blog post on the topic nicely summarizes both the nature of the error as well as possible explanations, which can be summed up as follows: #It's a sign of Dr. Wu and/or the corporate execs in charge of the I. rex program not really knowing their way around taxonomic nomenclature, a nod to a similar moment for Wu in the original JP. #The filmmakers wanted to show that the I. rex is a false pretender to the status of dominance it tried to claim from its rightful holder (Rexy). #It's an anagram for the combined English-Latin phrase "I am uxor Dennis", or "I'm the wife of Dennis" (as in Dennis Nedry). In light of this, I propose creating a Trivia section in which the linguistically incorrect nature of the generic name is noted. MarqFJA (talk) 16:17, December 1, 2015 (UTC) The correct name would be Indomitus Rex with a t. Dominus means master of, while domitus means tamed or subdued. Indominus Rex literally translates as non-master king, or (way) more loosely, king of nothing. Whereas, Indomitus means untameable, or not tamed. I haven't read the article you mentioned though, did it state that? 23:36, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Not necessarily. After all, "Dino" is derived from "Deino". Sanokal K-T (talk) 04:08, April 21, 2018 (UTC) New Image I found a new image of the Indominus rex on the Villains Wiki, and it's called: Jurassic world indominus rex v2 by sonichedgehog2-d9j1f9q.png. It should go on the Infobox, while Indominus Rex New.png should be in the gallery. What do you think about it? By Misry6. Keep it in the gallery for now. Mjamnnella Sadism or instinct? To be honest, I don't really see Indominus as evil. Assuming that this is an animal with near-human intellgience and a complex psychology, it makes you wonder how much control she has over her drive to kill. The idea that Indominus is killing even when she doesn't want to definitely doesn't classify her as a sadist. Additionally, she could have felt guilty for killing the Apatosaurus herd because she didn't want to kill, but was unable to control her drive to kill, and her isolation combined with the guilt of killing her sibling possibly doubled her insanity because I heard that guilt can drive you insane. Combine that with the fact that she literally doesn't know what she is (Simon Masrani himself said so) and you have all three ingredients of this tragic cake called the Indominus Rex.Wolverine-Man (talk) 17:12, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Kentrotitan (KEN-truh-TIE-tan) Kentrosaurus+Cetiosaurus "Spiked Titan" and Corythovenator (CORE-ith-AWE-vuh-NATE-ur) Corythosaurus+Afrovenator "Helmet Hunter" coming soon! If you know Ultimasaurus (ULL-tih-muh-SOAR-us) Tyrannosaurus+Triceratops+Velociraptor+Ankylosaurus+Stegosaurus "Ultimate Lizard" and Indominus Rex (in-DAW-min-us REX) Tyrannosaurus+Carcharodontosaurus+Allosaurus+Megalosaurus+Velociraptor "Untamable King"... Try some new hybrid dinosaurs like: Stegoceratops (STAY-go-SAIR-uh-tops) Stegosaurus+Triceratops "Roof Horned Face" Carnoraptor (CAR-no-RAP-tor) Carnotaurus+Fukuiraptor "Meat Thief" Ankylodocus (ANG-key-LAW-duh-cuss) Ankylosaurus+Diplodocus "Fused Beam" Giganotoraptor (JIG-uh-NOTE-uh-RAP-tor) Giganotosaurus+Utahraptor "Giant Southern Thief" Amargasuchus (um-ARG-uh-SUE-cuss) Amargasaurus+Suchomimus "Amarga's Crocodile" Spinoraptor (SPINE-uh-RAP-tor) Spinosaurus+Megaraptor "Spiny Thief" Pachyrhinolophus (PACK-key-rye-GNAW-low-fuss) Pachyrhinosaurus+Saurolophus "Thick Nose Crest" Dilophoraptor (die-LAW-fuh-RAP-tor) Dilophosaurus+Pyroraptor "Two Crested Thief" Dromaeolophus (DROME-ay-ALL-of-us) Dromaeosaurus+Parasurolophus "Running Crest" Pachyceratops (PACK-key-SAIR-uh-tops) Pachycephalosaurus+Pentaceratops "Thick Horned Face" Ceratopteryx (SAIR-uh-TOP-tuh-rix) Ceratosaurus+Archaeopteryx "Horned Wing" Ovirhynchus (OH-vuh-RING-cuss) Oviraptor+Rhamphorhynchus "Egg Snout" Therizinoraptor (THERE-ih-ZEE-nuh-RAP-tor) Therizinosaurus+Sinraptor "Scythe Thief" Brachionychus (BRAG-key-YAWN-ih-cuss) Brachiosaurus+Nothronychus "Arm Claw" And 7 new hybrids like: Einionyx (EYE-nee-YAWN-ix) Einiosaurus+Baryonyx "Buffalo Claw" Gigantocephalus (jig-ANT-uh-SAY-full-us) Gigantoraptor+Euoplocephalus "Giant Head" Coelonychus (see-LAWN-ih-cuss) Coelophysis+Deinonychus "Hollow Claw" Megalodontosaurus (MEG-uh-low-DAWN-tuh-SOAR-us) Megalosaurus+Carcharodontosaurus "Great Toothed Lizard" Tyrannoraptor (tie-RAN-uh-RAP-tor) Tyrannosaurus+Velociraptor "Tyrant Thief" Allotyrannus (AL-uh-tih-RAN-us) Allosaurus+Tarbosaurus "Other Tyrant" Ornithotaurus (or-NITH-uh-TORE-us) Ornithomimus+Carnotaurus "Bird Bull" How about 3 new hybrids like: Tyrannoceratops (tie-RAN-uh-SAIR-uh-tops) Tyrannosaurus+Triceratops "Tyrant Horned Face" Gorgocheirus (GORE-go-CARE-us) Gorgosaurus+Deinocheirus "Fierce Hand" Styracocheirus (stie-RACK-uh-CARE-us) Styracosaurus+Deinocheirus "Spiky Hand"PowerRangers4Life 22:54, May 3, 2017 (UTC) And i want to sey is i been thining that was the indomis rex was part t rex and part indorapter and the indomis skelton shows up in jurassic world fallen kingdom and the indorapter shows up in jurassic world fallen kingdom to so yay i like it is part t rex and indorapter 4-20-18 8:10 *What is the point of this? Are these even new hybrids or something? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 02:16, April 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Just submissions for the heck of it I'd assume. I don't know how this wiki works, but this usually isn't the purpose of a talk page. ::Anon; Indoraptor and Indominus are both hybrids, both of T. rex and Velociraptor most likely, just expressed in different manners; Indominus is more like a T. rex with raptor features, Indoraptor a raptor with T. rex features. Sanokal K-T (talk) 04:08, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Indominus will finally camouflage in Evolution! As Frontier went through the things that will be in this next DLC, they mention this gem: "....for the selected few Dr. Wu deems successful (or worthy...) enough, you can unlock the'' Indominus Rex'' camouflage gene; upon breeding an Indominus with this modification, it can camouflage when it exits its Creation Lab, hunts, panics, is idle, or is in a forest." So, Indominus will finally gets its camouflage back from the film and hopefuly, we get it for Carno as well as a nod to the novel. Animalman57 (talk) 08:19, November 9, 2018 (UTC)